My Twins
by Ar1stocrat
Summary: In leaving Japan, Kagome left 'him'. It has been seven years and she has two twin sons. Satsuharu and Mamoru. She hid from him but fate has decided to bring them together once again, even if its for the last time. He is engaged to Kaguya. KagSess.


hi u guys... sry.. i sorta replaced the chapter.. it wasn't exactly edited earlier... btw.. i'm updating the second chappie tonite.

* * *

"Come on Mamoru-chan, we are going to be late for school" he heard his mother calling him from downstairs.

Hi. My name: Mamoru, Nickname: Inu. How my mom came up with that nickname I will never know. I am 7 years old and am the younger of the 2 brothers by only 15 minutes. My older twin Satsuharu, nick name Sesshou is a real cold prick. Always the perfect one, but no matter what our mom loves both of us the same. Mom, there is so much to say about her. She is the most beautiful, coolest, nicest person ever. I love her more then life itself and anybody who even dares to hurt her, will have to answer to Satsuharu and me. I bet you are probably thinking such big talk for a 7 year old, but then again my mom deserves al the happiness in this world. It was only recently that Satsuharu and I found out about moms past. We had accidentally overheard aunt Kikyo and aunt Sango. Where to begin? My mom ditched my dad thinking he would not want her after knowing she was pregnant. She left Tokyo and moved here to New York. Then she had to do everything all on her own. Sure uncle Souta was and is around but she could not count on him to be there always. After all, he does have a life of his own. We don't consider it my dad's fault in the beginning, but 7 years; is that how long it takes for someone you love to be found? Anyways we have given up on him, although we do go to Japan twice a year and get to meet the whole family even my dad's, but never him. Uncle Yasha is awesome and so is uncle Miroku. Also both of my grandmothers make the best cookies ever. Anyways I better go downstairs before mom takes away my ramen.-

"Finally, what took you so long?" Kagome asked her youngest son.

"I just had to get something mom, sorry."

"It is ok." She smiled at him. "Now let's go before Sesshou blows a fuse." Her eyes twinkled with laughter knowing Satsuharu had heard her. After all what were hanyou ears for.

Mamoru laughed as he ran past her and towards the waiting black limo. 'Yea that's right, this is one of the perks of being rich but we do deserve whatever mom gets us. Mom herself is a C.E.O. for a bank and even though she is not related to the actual owner, she was hired and promoted to her current position. Well the old man who inherited the business from his father, does not exactly have any kids. At the end of the day, I'm proud of my mom.'

"Hurry up Mamoru." Satsuharu said from his place in the limo. He watched his brother get into the car followed by his mom.

"Let's go Arashi." Kagome let the driver know. Facing her two sons she smiled at them and fixed Mamoru's tie. "Now both of you are to be good in school and Arashi will pick you right after school ends. In addition, you may bring no more than two friends. "

"Hai." They both said together.

"As for you Inu-chan, do not give Sesshou-kun a hard time."

"But Okasaan where is the fun in that?" Mamoru whined purposely. He felt proud of himself hearing his mother laugh at his remark.

"Keh" Satsuharu put in his 2 cents, yet smiled all the same.

"Okasaan, may I please bring Yuki over for dinner today? It was his birthday last week and I couldn't make it." Satsuharu asked.

"Sure honey, and why don't you invite his brother as well. Kyo; I believe" She remember how Satsuharu had been disappointed not being able to make it to his best friends birthday. They had been in Japan last week, coming back just two days ago. She knew she could not ever forget this visit; after all, she had gotten a glimpse of her ex-boyfriend. Followed by that was a serious talk with her families –Sesshoumaru's as well-. They had begged her once again to get married for the sake of the twins but she had refused, it did not feel right to her. Her boys had never pressured her about a father and she would wait until they needed one. Although she would have given in a five, six years back and marry her friend Hojo. Not agreeing with her choice, Inuyasha, Miroku and Souta had helped her get through by acting as fathers for her sons. This was something she appreciated to this day. She was brought out of her thoughts by Arashi's voice informing her that they were at the school.

"Thank you Arashi, park the car and I should be out in a few minutes." After instructing the driver, she took hold of both her boys, one on either side holding her hand and walked with them into the school. Wanting the best of everything for them she had enrolled them both in a private enhanced level of school. After taking a copy of their schedule as well as talking to their teacher for a while, she headed back to the limo and was on her way to work. Education was the first priority in both her sons' lives no matter what. She had to keep her self-updated on everything from Ryerson High and even though it was hard for her to keep herself on top of all the work she had to do it. It was necessary for her if she did not want to dwell on the past and risk crashing down.

"Good morning mam" the customer service reps chorused as she entered the building. Giving them all a brilliant smile, she returned the greeting. Walking up to the elevator, she pressed the button for the top floor and waited patiently to arrive at her floor. Since the building had 30 floors, it had installed four elevators and then a fifth one for emergency businesses or major clients.

Walking out of the elevator Kagome greeted her secretaries Akina and Tohru and then walked into her office. A smile lit her face the entire time she took to get to her office, after all this was one of the places she loved being at and had at times drawn strength to move on in life. She was proud of her self for accomplishing a career she had pursued and studied day and night in order to become something her family, her sons, her friends and she herself could be proud of.

All the studying had finally paid off when the owner decided to fire the old C.E.O. It was hard for Myouga-sama to find a replacement especially since not many people were willing to take such a huge responsibility. Kagome then had been used to running the floors and dealing with clients. She was also used to attending important meetings and being the third voice in matters. Although managers from other banks had applied, Kagome had qualified for the position.

Soon after their bank –Royal Bank of U.S.A.- rating had gone up considerably. Introducing new and better policies, more offers faster service, easier access and more. The first year and a half Kagome had been busy like there was no tomorrow. Working on weekends, at home and any free time was dedicated to her work. Just six months ago, everything had calmed down, things were getting stable, the employees were getting use to the rush and now Kagome actually looked forward to coming to work. Unlike an ordinary bank, they specialized in dealing with business owners, lottery winners, people with large sums of money and seniors.

Weekend-Saturday

"Brother I suggest you put on an apron." Satsuharu suggested to his younger twin.

"Aprons are for girls, I would never wear- OH NO! This is my new shirt." Mamoru whined looking at the strawberry jam on his white button up shirt.

"Morning boys and Inu-chan there is an extra shirt on my bed." Kagome greeted bother her sons with pecks on their cheeks.

"Arigato Okasaan." He quickly finished making a clumsy looking sandwich for his mom and ran out of the kitchen.

"What game was it that you boys wanted to buy? Kagome asked her older son while fixing her sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

"Prince of Persia and I wanted to buy a late gift for Yuki."

"Prince of Persia? Are you not a little young for that game?"

"Uncle Yasha suggested it."

"Oh." 'Wait till I get my hands on u Yasha'

"Come on you two, I still have to get my office supplies." Kagome told her sons who stood transfixed staring at the new Play Station 3.

"Hai…" they said while drooling. While walking through the mall, Kagome kept them in front of her since both her hands were carrying things for the twins. 'I think calling Arashi would be good idea right about now.' Using her Bluetooth headset, she called her driver and asked him to meet her at Future Shop.

As the trio entered the store, the twins felt a tingly feeling they had never felt before.

"Mom, can we please hurry up?" Mamoru whined.

"Just give me a while you guys." She replied looking at of one of the many laptops on display.

Their response was not what she had expected, after all when was the last time they had growled at her or in public.

"Satsuharu-Ken Takahashi and Mamoru-Inu Takahashi, what is the meaning of this?"

"Okasaan something is wrong here." Satsuharu spoke up.

Kagome finally getting a grip on the seriousness of his voice let her senses spread around the store and could definitely sense a strong demon in the store. Just then, Arashi walked in on his guard. Staying on his guard, he took the shopping bags from Kagome. Kagome took hold of her sons and asked the sales person to pack her 2 of the same laptop she had chosen in two separate bags. She waited for him to return with her credit card and her purchase.

"It's ok. Just calm down and we will be out of here in no time." Kagome assured them.

"Leaving so soon? Kagome."

* * *

thnx for all da review u guys and thnx for agreeing wid me .. for those of u who dont' know wha i'm talkin about.. i asked two questions.. because my friend i got into a fite.. he said fanfiction is not original and ppl shouldn't waste their time writing unless they can write something original.. and it made me mad cuz he has no clue as to what he's talkin about... he doesn't like anime... has never read a single story.. and well. argh. he juss made me mad.

so here are my questions

1) do u think fanfiction is original?

2) is it possible to fully enjoy a fanfic story when u have no knowledge of the characters, the actual anime.. and u think of anime as baby stuff. (lol)///

please do read and review.. thnx. bye


End file.
